The Legend of Spyro: The Spirit of Darkness
by Ultima Phoenix
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are back from defeating Malefor, but the guardians that mentored them are getting past their years. New guardians are needed for them as well as more obscure elements, yet a new evil is on the horizon. Malefor's spirit yet lingers. HOLD
1. The Beginning of a New Age

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters associated with the Legend of Spyro games, I merely own the plot and OC's in this fic (none are in this chapter).**_

**The Legend of Spyro: The Spirit of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age**

"Well young dragon, where might you be?" Ignitus, the new Chronicler, asked curiously as he flipped through a book. Ignitus was now blue instead of his usual red and had a mantle around his neck. As he flipped through the book his eyes widened when he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, that's what's become of you eh?" Ignitus said amusedly as the book closed and flew to its place in the endless bookshelves in the temple, in which he now resided. "You are with Cynder, that's all I can ask." He commented before walking into the next room.

**In a meadow near Warfang**

Spyro and Cynder flew around the meadow playfully shoving each other in the air, and being careful not to hit the ground either. They finally stopped and hovered in the air with their eyes locked. Spyro was lost in Cynder's emerald green eyes as much as Cynder was lost in his amethyst orbs.

They slowly landed and Spyro gave Cynder a little nuzzle with his snout and said, "Let head back to Warfang. We need to see how everyone else fared while we were fighting Malefor;" He then changed to a sad expression, "and we need to tell them about Ignitus."

"Yeah, and we also might need to help rebuild whatever was destroyed." Cynder responded, and they took to the air again towards Warfang, where they would relate the joyous news of Malefor's defeat, and also tell the grave news of Ignitus's fate.

**Warfang**

In the eastern most dragon city of Warfang, everyone was busy at work rebuilding the shambled city from the battles with Malefor's army and the Destroyer.

"Captain! Has there been any sign of Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus?" Terrador, the Earth Guardian asked.

The captain of the guards, was a mole that was a bit taller than the rest, and one could tell that he had been in battles thanks to the scars he had and the hardened expression he wore on his face. "No sir, we haven't seen them at all."

"Terrador, this worries me greatly. I would have thought that Ignitus would have returned by now." Volteer, the Electricity Guardian said at 200 miles per hour.

"As much as I would like to be calm, cool, and collected, I must admit this worries me as well." Cyril, the Ice Guardian said.

"Sir! We've spotted two figures in the air headed this way!" a watchman announced.

"Steady! We don't know if they're friend or foe." The captain said.

"Wait! They are the silhouettes of two young dragons; it's Spyro and Cynder!" Volteer exclaimed excitedly

Spyro and Cynder landed with the utmost grace in front of their elders, to which they bowed graciously. "Terrador, we have beaten him!" Cynder said.

"Yes we have, but at a great price," Spyro's head sunk, "Ignitus is dead."

Terrador, who was overjoyed to see his pupils return relatively unharmed was now grief stricken, as were the other guardians. "Come, we shall discuss our next move in the temple." Terrador managed, and then took off. No one saw the single tear that he shed for Ignitus as they followed suit.

_This is my first Spyro story so I'm gonna follow someone's example and ask that you readers rate this chapter out of ten (with ten being the best). Also I can take constructive criticism, but be gentle and __**don't**__ flame, cuz then I won't listen and will be less likely to check out your stories. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!_

_-Ultima_


	2. The Coming Threat

**Chapter 2: The Coming Threat**

Two weeks after Spyro and Cynder's arrival at Warfang, at the Celestial Temple in the White Isle, Ignitus was in the library reading a pair of books, one jet black, and the other a pure violet. Both were decorated lavishly with golden designs on the covers and spines. "So that is when you realized, eh Spyro?" Ignitus chuckled, "It was much later that Cynder felt the same way. I suppose you have a gift for patience, young dragon." He then dismissed both books to their respective places on the shelves, which was right next to the other.

Ignitus then perked up and said "What was that?" He turned his head "There it is again. What is it that I'm sensing?" He then walked into the previous room, the location of the pool of visions in the Celestial temple.

_I can swear I felt something_ he thought, and perked up again _There it is again! It must be real…_ He looked into the pool and as it shifted to show a vision, a grey aura appeared around Ignitus, followed by the distinctive smell of a campfire. As his aura faded the picture in the pool showed a purple light flowing over the land. "That must be Spyro's power, holding the planet together." He said, "But wait, that power would have dissolved the moment the planet stabilized…"

A booming voice with a British lilt abruptly spoke from the shadows "It is not Spyro, but the remnants of Malefor's spirit."

Ignitus remained trained on the pool and said, "If that is true, then how will we fight it?" He lifted his head in the direction of the shadows and spotted a figure, all he could see was a pair of electric-blue eyes trained on him.

"That I cannot answer." The eyes remained unmoving.

"How is it that you know that Malefor's spirit is the one I'm scrying?" Ignitus inquired carefully.

"Because, at one time, I was his twin brother, yet he was given the purple scales and not I." the eye's held no emotion.

"Show yourself. I grow tired of talking to shadows." Ignitus said irritably.

The eyes then moved closer to the light, and revealed themselves to not be attached to a dragon. This mildly surprised Ignitus. The creature had the head of a bird, more specifically a phoenix. His ears resembled a cat's ears, swiveling with every sound. His golden beak was hooked and sharp. His claws were those of a bird, four digits in front, and one in the back. Yet those talons on his haunches resembled those of a fire dragon.

Instead of scales, he had feathers, all over his body except for his tail. The feathers on his body and wings faded from a light yellow to a deep crimson, and the feathers on his head were all a light yellow. On his forehead, was a single horn; it was blood red and razor sharp. His tail, though thin and long carried a huge blade at the very end. This blade was a golden diamond (1) that could cut through just about anything, and didn't weigh him down a bit.

As he walked into the light, a blue aura flared to life around him, giving his eyes an eerie glow. One could not miss the distinctive scent of the ocean filling the room. "I am Luminitus, the current Guardian of Light."

"That wasn't always your name was it, Luminitus?" Ignitus said

"No it wasn't. Before my brother gave in to the darkness of his heart and became the monster you know him to be, my name was Valefor, and I was a fire dragon at one point." Luminitus's eyes never left Ignitus as he spoke.

"As was I. Now on to business, we must warn the other Guardians, and my sons must know of their heritage." Ignitus's voice caught at the mention of his sons.

"I know who they are; they are twins are they not?" The griffin inquired.

"Yes, like you and Malefor, they are different colors, yet think almost exactly alike." Ignitus said in reminiscence.

"How are we to do this? Do I go to Warfang and tell them? Or shall you?" Luminitus settled onto his haunches, as he already knew the answer.

"My sons must find out from their father, or they will never believe it. I shall go to Warfang, relate how I became the Chronicler, and then find my sons, who shouldn't be too far away." Ignitus rose to leave. "I will also inform them that you will be coming. With Malefor's spirit wandering around, they will need all the help that they can get."

"Very well, I shall leave on the morrow; for now, I must rest." The griffin said.

"There is a room on the right after you walk through the Library of Time, you may sleep there." Ignitus said with a smile, and then disappeared with a flash of his aura.

After walking through the library and making it to the room indicated by Ignitus, Luminitus said with a smirk, "Get ready Spyro, Cynder. Here he comes."

* * *

In the temple Spyro, Cynder, the Guardians, and a few new additions to the "council," Flame, Ember, and Hunter, were arguing about what to do next. As Volteer was relating his idea, Spyro secretly looked around at the newcomers.

Hunter he knew from his previous adventure to defeat Malefor, he had warmed up to him fast, and they quickly became best friends.

Ember, Spyro didn't like her that much, every time she caught him alone, she tried to force herself on him, he even made her take an earth bullet to the chest and that still didn't stop her.

Flame, Spyro quickly became good friends with him and he didn't know why, but Flame always knew what he was thinking and vice versa; he thought that it was really uncanny and wanted to know more about the young fire dragon's past. He also found out that Flame was head-over-heels in love with Ember, and found that he acted a lot like he did when he realized that he loved Cynder.

Cynder, at first she was his worst enemy, until he realized that she was just being controlled by the Dark Master. When he rescued her from Convexity, he found out he had some feelings for her, and it was awkward for a while. On his last adventure, he was forced to be close to her, and the awkwardness subsided. At the very end of their last adventure, when he pieced the planet back together, he heard her say three very important words _"I love you" _and they've been together ever since.

He looked up to all the Guardians, especially Ignitus. He was the only one who didn't miss a beat, or any detail. He also didn't talk too much or end up seeming like a snob. Terrador was a close second in that, but Ignitus did something more for Spyro, and it was killing him that he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

All of a sudden Cynder nuzzled him to get his attention, "Spyro, you're spacing out again."

Spyro chuckled, "Yeah, but it's Volteer, Cyn."

"I know" Cynder couldn't help but smirk at him, "I'll summarize what he's been saying. He's saying that Cyril, Terrador, and himself ought to all step down as guardians, and find apprentices to take their place. He also said that you and I will be in charge of them whether or not we are guardians. I know it's unorthodox, but he said it might work, and Cyril agrees…which is weird." Spyro chuckled again.

"I know, those two don't ever agree on anything." Then Spyro sneezed at the smell of a campfire. "Why do I smell a campfire in the temple?"

"I don't know but I smell it too…" Cynder sniffed the air, "It's a strong smell, no wonder you sneezed."

A flash of grey light appeared in the middle of the room, stopping Volteer's electric tongue in its tracks. Another flash and a dragon silhouette appeared, scaring the wits out of Ember. Flame, Spyro and Cynder all just stared at the shape in front of them. The other guardians simply settled down into their seats. In one final flash, Ignitus appeared before everyone, the strong smell of a campfire made both Flame and Spyro sneeze and Cynder covered her nose.

"I have quite a lot to share with you don't I?" Ignitus smirked.

* * *

_(1)- I got this idea from Black Cyrus's Siaria, I didn't take the whole character, just the tailblade._

_And there's chapter two, can anyone guess who Ignitus's "twins" are? I'll put your name in really pretty lights if you get it right! Just kidding, it won't do that with Word so I'll just recognize you. REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Ultima _


	3. Heritage

**Chapter 3: Heritage**

"I have quite a lot to share with you don't I?" Ignitus smirked.

"Ig-Ig-IGNITUS!" Spyro cried and he and Cynder immediately ran up and hugged their favorite mentor. Secretly, Spyro was relieved because he blamed himself for Ignitus's death.

Ignitus laughed a hearty laugh at the two young dragons' reactions to his appearance, "Yes, yes, young dragons, it is good to see you too." He then turned to the Guardians, but I have a story to tell all of you."

"As you all know, I died in the Belt of Fire trying to get Spyro and Cynder through to the other side. But unbeknownst to them, I followed in the form of my aura, or spirit." He shifted so that he may lie down, Spyro and Cynder still lying in front of him. "I followed them all the way to Malefor's lair. From there I watched all of their efforts in defeating him, and I must say I was quite impressed with you, young dragons." He smiled at Spyro and Cynder who in turn smiled back.

"I remember when I had to give a little inspiration to Spyro when he and Cynder were ready to give up at the end, but you knew what to do in your blood. All it took was a little push." He smirked at Spyro's blush and grinned when he caught Cynder pecking him on the cheek.

"Eventually my spirit began to wander, as it should, until I became drawn to an island. I later learned that that island was the White Isle. I found out, as my body reformed in my aura, that my time on this earth was not finished; the Chronicler had need of me. He appointed me the new Chronicler, and I now live in the Celestial Temple on the White Isle."

"Okay, so we know how you survived, but certainly you had more of a reason to come here than this?" Terrador said with a chuckle.

"You know me too well, my friend." Ignitus laughed, "I came to tell you of a threat that I and an enigmatic friend of mine have found."

"What is it, Ignitus?" Spyro said.

"It is the spirit of Malefor, or the remnants of said spirit," Ignitus said, "and I fear it is coming after you, my boy."

"How do we deal with this? It is impossible, inconceivable, unachievable, er, um…" Volteer trailed off with his Thesaurusitis.

"I'm afraid you will have to fight it with your aura; that is the only way that you can harm him now." Ignitus looked at Spyro, "But I'm sure you two will be able to figure it out."

"I'm also sending that enigmatic friend that I was talking about earlier to train you in how to use your aura. He will answer all your questions about that." Ignitus finished, "Now, I must see Flame, Spyro, and Cynder alone please." He looked to the other guardians, who nodded and got up to leave.

"Come Ember, Hunter, we must leave Ignitus to say what he wants to them." Cyril called.

"Do I have to go?" Ember whined.

"Ember, is it? I must tell them alone, they will choose to spread it further." Ignitus reasoned.

"Awww, alright." Ember pouted, then got up and left, as Hunter did.

"Okay now that she's out of the picture, no offense Flame." Spyro looked to Flame sheepishly and he in turn nodded, "What is it you needed to tell us?"

"I've also come to tell you about your heritage; you and Flame that is." Ignitus said, "Have either of you noticed that each of you have a resemblance to the other that can only be called uncanny?"

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed." Flame mused

"I have too…What are you saying Ignitus?" Spyro asked

"You and Flame, Spyro, are twin brothers; and I am your father." Ignitus finished.

Cynder gasped as she came to realization and Spyro and Flame just looked at each other then to Ignitus. "I guess I always knew…" Spyro trailed off

Flame then tackled Spyro and yelled over the ruckus, "I knew it! I knew it! I just _knew_ that you were my long lost brother!" as they settled he was embracing Spyro in a brotherly hug and Spyro was just bewildered, as was Cynder.

Once they parted, Cynder then asked, "Are you really Spyro and Flame's father? I mean _really_?"

Ignitus laughed, "Yes Cynder, I am. Who else could have bore such rambunctious dragons, eh?" and they all laughed.

"Well, my sons, I hate to leave you, but I must return to the White Isle." Ignitus rose, "But here is something to remember me by; it will also allow me to contact you, as well as you contact me." He lifted his head and with a flash of his grey aura, the room was flooded by the scent of a campfire. Around the necks of Flame and Spyro a silver ring appeared each with a gem on it. On Flame's a ruby and on Spyro's a sapphire, when they looked up, Ignitus was gone.

Flame and Spyro looked at each other, "Well, Flame? What do you wanna do?" Spyro asked.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked, confused.

"I mean, do we tell others or do we keep it between the three of us?" Spyro chuckled.

"I think we ought to tell everyone, I mean the Guardians kinda have a right to know since our father was a close friend of theirs." Flame said.

"Very well, we'll tell them." Spyro agreed, "C'mon Cyn, I gotta tell Hunter!"

"Alright then," Cynder laughed, "See you later Flame."

"Alright, see ya!" Flame called after them, "Okay, now to find Ember."

_And that's it! I would like to congratulate __**Black Cyrus **__and__** luna345**__ for guessing correctly on Ignitus's twin sons, Flame and Spyro._

_Now I'm starting a contest. I'm giving you the colors of the auras and I would like you to match them up with their owners. They are: __**Gold, Purple, Blue, Yellow, **__and__** Aqua. **__The characters involved are all the young dragons mentioned thus far, and Hunter. The one who guesses the most correctly will have the opportunity to have an OC of their choice entered into this story. The contest will end when I update chapter five, that should be plenty of time. :P _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I was really on a roll with this one, don't expect an update for a while, I like to think my chapters through. :) Review please!!_

_-Ultima_


	4. Luminitus

**Chapter 4: Luminitus**

Two days after Ignitus's appearance in Warfang, the Guardians decided to go to the different dragon cities and pick who they thought could be their replacements as they stepped down from their position. Those two days, turned to seven days as Flame and Spyro grew closer as brothers.

To their immense surprise, they found that, thanks to Ignitus, they had a mental connection and could communicate as well send mental images to the other. But this didn't come without friction; when Spyro was with Flame, he usually had to find a way to get his twin to get rid of Ember, to Flame's dismay, but understanding. Flame knew that Ember was forcing herself on Spyro whenever she caught him alone, and he also knew that Spyro didn't like her that way, but it didn't always quell the feelings of jealousy that he had towards his twin.

_Spyro, do you have any idea why Ember chases you as desperately as she does? _Flame asked suddenly one afternoon

_Actually, I have no idea, and I wish I did so that I could reverse it._ Flame chuckled at this. _What's up, bro?_

_I was thinking of why she does…_ He trailed off and sent an image of Spyro with his purple scales highlighted, _She likes you because you're a purple dragon, bro._

_That was my first guess…_He mentally sighed, _Flame, you know that I would trade lives with you at any time, as long as Cynder came with me right?_

_You would?! _Flame was utterly shocked. _Why?_

_Much to the contrary of everyone's thinking, I don't like the fame that my color gives me, I like the peace and quiet, and I think that red scales would afford me that rather than purple. All they see is a purple dragon, they don't see __**me**__. _Flame could tell that Spyro was frustrated with his life.

_Hang on Spy, where are you?_ Flame then received an image of the balcony in Spyro and Cynder's room, _Okay, I'm on my way._ Flame knew that when Spyro got like this, he didn't like to be alone.

When Flame got to Spyro and Cynder's room, he found that Ember was pacing around on the outside of her room. He didn't need to ask what she was thinking about to know, but he asked anyway, "Ember, what's wrong?"

She looked up at Flame, "It's Spyro. He seems so upset, and I don't know why. Even Cynder doesn't seem to cheer him up, which is weird. She went to look for you, thinking that you might know. Now that you're here, I'll go and find her and tell her that you came of your own accord." She started to leave until Flame stopped her.

"Ember, tell Cynder to not enter the room until I have calmed Spyro down, okay?" Ember looked at him quizzically, "Why, Flame?"

"He is really upset, and even though she is one of the only exceptions to his problem, I don't think it would be good for her to see him, for now anyways." He then entered Spyro's room and found him curled up on the balcony.

As if sensing his brother's presence, Spyro got up and walked over to Flame, "I'm serious, Flame, I don't know what else to do except lock myself up in this room."

"Spyro, I've never known you to be depressed, let alone reclusive." Flame said, "You know that this won't solve anything."

"I know…" He trailed off.

"Then cheer up!" Flame flashed a smile, "No need to get all upset over something that you have absolutely no control over."

Spyro smiled at his brother's antics, "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks Flame."

"You guess?" Flame put on a cocky grin, "I know I'm right!" That made Spyro laugh.

"You and Cynder always know how to make me laugh, you know that?" Spyro chuckled.

"Your welcome, Spyro. Now, let's get out of this stuffy room and walk around, I think your girlfriend is waiting for you somewhere in the city." Flame turned around to walk out.

"Oh shit! Cynder!" Spyro gasped, "I just blew her off this morning. She's probably pissed at me!"

"Oh I wouldn't say pissed, just concerned." Flame reassured, "But, nevertheless, we should probably find her before she gets into another cat fight with Ember."

Spyro laughed, "If those two aren't fighting, then they're either concerned about me, or sick."

So they hurried out of the building and flew around until they found Cynder and Ember, who were in the marketplace, and indeed fighting.

"Well maybe if you were a little more sensitive to his feelings then he wouldn't be upset!" Ember yelled.

"Well if you weren't such a slut and a pain in the ass then this wouldn't have come about." Cynder shot back. "Maybe you should leave!" Ember lunged at Cynder and she sidestepped Ember's lunge.

Cynder then lurched toward Ember and met her mark. She landed right on top of her, and started beating her about with her paws, until she felt a pair of arms come around her and pull her off of Ember. She turned around and before she could struggle against whoever held her, she saw a pair of vibrant amethyst eyes, and instantly calmed down.

Ember on the other hand was struggling to get out of Flame's grip, "Flame let me go! It's time someone put this dragon in her place!" She slipped out of his grasp and lunged at Cynder. Before she could make it to her, Spyro stepped in front and took the hit. Ember immediately froze in place.

As Spyro got up and glared at Ember, _Flame, she is all yours after I put her in her place, okay?_

_Go ahead. I've never seen them so angry with each other, and I've never seen her so dead-set on getting Cynder away from you. _Flame nodded with a frown on his usually cheerful face.

"Ember, the only one who needs to be put in their place, is _**YOU**_!!" he roared, extremely angry with her, but somehow restraining himself from hitting her. "You constantly try to force yourself onto me, even though I tell you that I _do not_ like you that way! Then you come here and tell the one that I _do_ love that she should leave, and imply that you are better for me? That is just _**enough!**_"

Ember just gawked at Spyro's angry form, unknown to him, the smell of burned eucalyptus leaves filled the area, and the irises of his normally vibrant amethyst eyes flashed gold briefly. She sat, frozen in fear of Spyro's wrath, and then slowly hung her head. Spyro snorted at her and said, "C'mon, Cynder. I've had enough of her." But added secretly to Flame, _I may've gone over the top, but she asked for it, and you _know_ she deserved it. _

Flame merely nodded, as he was surprised at the depth of Spyro's anger as well. He always knew his brother to be kind-hearted and would never hurt a fly, unless forced. But this side of Spyro was completely different, his eyes even briefly changed color. Those eyes would strike fear into even Malefor himself, and Flame didn't doubt it.

"Ember, you okay?" Flame nudged her with his snout, "You realize that he was only that mean because he was upset to begin with"

"I-I know." Ember sniffed, "But, I couldn't h-help but feel that he r-really m-meant it. Even if it was an l-little harsh."

Flame chuckled, "If I know anyone, I know my brother. And I know that he wouldn't have told you that if he weren't one, provoked, or two, already upset. And unfortunately, this time, both requirements were met."

"I probably should leave them alone." Ember said, "Maybe it is _I_ who should leave." She then began to cry and Flame let her cry on his shoulder, as he had done several times in their childhood.

When she began to calm down, Flame said, "No, Ember. Spyro wouldn't want you to leave, even though you forced yourself on him multiple times, he still sees you as a friend, and he would be upset to hear that you left." He shifted, "And so would I."

Ember raised her head and looked into the vibrant amethyst eyes that were so much like his brother's, the only difference is that these had a sparkle to them that Spyro's didn't. They stayed like that for five minutes, and Ember looked away and said, "I'm so confused." She shook her head, "I don't know what I want anymore."

Flame nodded his head, _I think she's finally given up on you, bro, but she's still confused about what she wants, so I'll keep an eye on her, 'kay?_

_Thank you, Flame. You have no idea how much pressure that takes off of me. _Spyro thought back, and then came out to the balcony so that Flame could see him.

_I think I felt that relief on my side of the connection, so I think I have a bit of an idea._ Flame mentally chuckled then saw to Ember, but before he could do anything, he saw two electric blue eyes trained on him, _Spyro, there's someone down here watching us, and I don't get a good feeling from his eyes. They're constantly on us and aren't blinking._

_Yeah, I see him. Actually, Cynder noticed him first. We're on our way. _Then, Spyro and Cynder rushed down to where Flame and Ember are, but made sure to position themselves to where they wouldn't be seen.

Spyro gave Flame a mental signal, and Flame slightly nodded his head, "Alright! I see you over there! Come out where I can see you!"

Ember was slightly confused at Flame's behavior, until she saw the pair of eyes, and immediately went on the defensive.

"No need to be so defensive, young dragons." The eyes chuckled, "Ignitus told you of a friend that would be coming, did he not?" Suddenly, the light around the pair of eyes began to distort and reform to show a griffin lying down with his eyes trained on Flame and Ember. He then turned to look where Spyro and Cynder were hiding and said in a slightly amused tone, "Even hiding in the shadow would let me know where you are. Come out where _I_ can see _you,_ young dragons."

Spyro and Cynder suddenly appeared out of the shadows, seemingly from nowhere, utterly scaring the crap out of Ember. Cynder chuckled at this and said, "It's a normal reaction for those who haven't seen it before." At that, Ember relaxed, seeing that Spyro and Cynder were no longer mad at her, and oddly enough, not feeling the urge to jump on Spyro like she usually did.

"Ah, so it is Ignitus's other son that was hiding with his mate." At this Spyro and Cynder both blushed, the griffin chuckled and said, "Now, I'm certain that you must have some questions about me," They all nodded, "well I'm afraid those will have to wait until I get some rest, flying from the White Isle to Warfang is not the easiest task in the world. I will only give you one tidbit of information before going to bed. My name is Luminitus."

He stood and left them with awestruck faces, Spyro was the first to recover, and realize that it was late. "Well, time flies when you're trying to bite each others' heads off."

"It sure does bro." Flame replied

"I suggest we turn in too." Cynder promptly interjected, "We all need to about what happened today, and I'm not putting it all on Ember either." She looked at Ember with an apologetic look on her face. Ember flashed a smile, walked up to Cynder, and hugged her, which Cynder returned wholeheartedly. "Forgive me?" Ember asked.

Of course. Forgive me?" Cynder returned.

"Absolutely." Ember smiled

The boys watched this and could help but smile. They looked to each other and fist pounded, things were finally going to get peaceful again. They looked up and saw Luminitus watching them from his balcony with a smile on his face, showing a few of his draconic fangs that were hidden by his beak. He turned around and the light in his room was doused.

Each of the dragons were now acting and behaving as if there wasn't a fight at all, and they were all laughing as if they were the best of friends. They then went to each of their respective rooms, Ember adjacent to Spyro and Cynder's room, Flame across from Spyro and Cynder's room, and Spyro and Cynder the first room on the right.

Meanwhile, on the White Isle, Ignitus was settling down to read four books, red, pink, purple, and black respectively. As he opened them up, he saw the day's occurrences from each young dragon's perspective. He sighed, "Flame, I'm proud of you for comforting Ember and your brother. Spyro, I'm also proud of you for restraining yourself from hurting Ember, but I'm also scared for you. Malefor will use this to his advantage. Normally you have such astounding control over your emotions, what happened this time?"

_Okay, I gave a small hint in this chapter, to a certain dragon's aura. You can reenter your guesses if you wish, but I'll disregard the first guess. My judgment is based on your latest guess. In the event of a tie, it will go to the one who took the least guesses. I've received seven entries thus far; most from some friends of mine. The rest of you have until I post chapter five to enter. Once chapter five is posted, then the contest will be closed and I will begin working on the winner's OC, and placing them somewhere. Be mindful, however, as I will not tell you how many you got correct the first time. Someone has already reentered their guess and has done better than they did the first time, and they will remain in anonymity. _

_I'm so evil; I left you on a pretty big cliffhanger. I wanted to reveal more about Luminitus, but decided to leave him an enigma for now, but in time, his past will be revealed in greater detail. :)_

_Review please!_

_-Ultima_


	5. Auric Purity

_Ok, the contest is officially over. And the winner is…drum roll __**The Dark Prince**__, with __**Shadow Knights**__ as a very close second. I will need the bio of your OC as soon as possible, and Dark (Shadow Knights), I might ask you for one later, so be prepared. On to the chapter!_

**Chapter 5: Auric Purity**

The four dragons woke up the next morning and did their normal routine of meeting in the cafeteria in the temple, but were surprised to not see Luminitus there eating. So they ate and talked about random things. When they finished, they walked to the balcony outside of the training room, and found Luminitus lying on the ground, waiting for them.

"Good morning, young dragons." He turned toward them, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes we did." Spyro said cheerfully, "And you as well?"

"I do not need to sleep." Luminitus said matter-of-factly, "I merely need to rest and absorb light energy. That is also the reason why I was not in the cafeteria when you were. I do not need to eat."

"Okay, that's weird." Cynder made a face, "A dragon living solely off of light energy? I've never heard of that before."

"Then that is where I shall start." Luminitus said, "Firstly, I am not a dragon. I am a griffin. I was a dragon long ago, but not now, not after Convexity was created."

"I was a fire dragon, and before I tell you this next part, let me assure you that I am your friend, and do not approve of Malefor's doings at all." He paused to see all four dragons giving him a weird look.

"My dragon name is Valefor. I am, or rather was, Malefor's twin brother. I was training with a phoenix named Ultima. It was he who taught me the secrets of fire. But the powers of Darkness created the realm of Convexity, where Malefor was later imprisoned. The creation of that realm created instability in this one, and one burst of dark energy collided with Ultima and me, fusing us together into what you see before you."

Spyro's jaw dropped, "You mean those legends that Cyril was babbling about were true?"

"Yes indeed they were." Luminitus nodded, "Anyway, after the fusion, I was ostracized from my village, and learned to control the light. Not long after my exile, Malefor turned evil and began to deal with the apes. He soon attacked our village, but his lust for revenge in my name soon drove him to hate the entire dragon species. I abandoned that name and donned the one you know me by know. I met the old Chronicler after I traveled to the White Isle to train in my abilities, and he taught me how to use my aura as a weapon, and as such I will do the same to you."

"You see, young dragons, each aura has a color and smell to it, each is unique to the individual. From what I can tell, you each have pure auras, so they will be especially powerful." He then turned to Spyro, "Spyro, you have already invoked your aura, even though you weren't aware of it at the time." He got up and put his front left talon on Spyro's head. Almost immediately a pure gold aura flared around him and the smell of eucalyptus leaves filled the room. "You, being the purple dragon of legend, have a gold aura, the most powerful of all auras."

Luminitus removed his talon from Spyro's head and his aura immediately disappeared as well as the smell of eucalyptus. He turned to Cynder and placed the same talon on her head and a sapphire blue aura flashed around her, filling the room with the smell of flowers. Cynder recognized the smell as the smell of violets. "You, being the purple dragon's mate, have the stronger pigment to his color, in this case blue." Cynder nodded and he took his talon off of her head, dousing her aura and dispelling the smell.

He then turned to Flame and placed his right talon on his head and an amethyst aura flashed around him. The strong smell of cinnamon filled the room and was nearly intoxicating. "You, as the purple dragon's twin, share his color, but in aura, not scales." Flame nodded, and then said, "Wait, since you're Malefor's twin, wouldn't you have a purple aura?" Luminitus shook his head, "No, I am no longer related to him. Ever since I was fused with Ultima, all ties to Malefor were cut, aura included." Flame nodded again.

Luminitus moved from Flame to Ember and a yellow aura flared around her as well as the smell of prairie grasses. "You have a yellow aura, not as strong as the others, but you have healing abilities as well, thus it determined the color." Ember nodded with a smile on her face, and Luminitus removed his talon. "There is one other that has a pure aura." He turned to Spyro, "I believe he is a good friend of yours."

"You mean Hunter?" Luminitus nodded, "He's usually out on the rampart at this hour."

"Then let us meet him, to reveal his aura." He then took off into the city, followed by the four dragons.

Hunter was walking along the rampart, until he saw five figures flying towards him from within the city. He stopped and saw that it was Spyro and his friends along with a stranger that he'd never seen before.

Once they landed, Spyro stepped forward and said, "Hunter, this is Luminitus. He was sent by Ignitus to help us with our auras, and by us, I mean you too."

Luminitus nodded, "Yes, you are the fifth with a pure aura." He placed his talon on Hunter's shoulder and instantly an aqua colored aura flared about him. From the aura came the smell of a river. This only served to confuse Hunter as Luminitus explained his aura's significance, "You, have an aqua aura, like the river, you are flexible and go with the flow. You are also fierce as a white water river. You are reliable as the river flows. You are the fifth with a pure aura."

"What does all this mean?" Hunter asked incredulously.

"It means that you will be helping these young dragons in the battles to come. Now come along, you all need to start your training on how to use these weapons called auras." Luminitus walked away and the others followed, including a dumbstruck Hunter.

_Well there you have it. The winner to the contest, and the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, and late. I ran into some writer's block and have recently overcome it. I also have another story that some of you might be interested in reading. It's called __The Power Within__ if you have time, go ahead and check it out!_

_Review Please!!_

_-Ultima_


	6. The Temple of the Aurora

**Chapter 6: The Temple of the Aurora**

Luminitus lead the group of young heroes along the rampart explaining additional powers that may come with their auras.

"Spyro, you and Flame have a certain ability that you didn't need aura to utilize. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Luminitus said without looking.

"You mean the "Twin Telepathy" thing?" Spyro looked at him, "I thought that it was something that came up when we were close enough."

Luminitus chuckled, "No, Spyro. You will find that many twins go without the power that you two have been blessed with. No, you two have the power of telepathy among others provided by your aura. In particular Spyro, you have the foresight that can equal that of an Oracle Dragon, and the Telekinetic strength that can equal any Chronicler."

Spyro had a look of awe on his face, and Cynder chuckled, _He looks so cute when he does that._

"Flame on the other hand, will have enhanced strength and speed, almost as if he could control time, but the Purple Dragon's ability of Dragon Time has somehow eluded him." Luminitus continued.

"That's cool; the enhanced speed is all that I really need." Flame interjected, "Ain't that right, bro?'

"Yeah, Flame's actually pretty strong on his own, but he's not that fast." Spyro confirmed.

Luminitus gave a curt nod and resumed, "Cynder will be able to see evil intentions in any creature's heart and also will have the ability to purify said creatures; that is if they are willing to be purified."

"Hunter will get the ability to use the magic of the elements as dragons do, and will also gain the sight greater than that of an eagle."

Hunter responded with a nod.

"And finally Ember's power of healing has already been mentioned, but her additional element has not. The nature of your aura's smell has decided that for you, the smell of the grass means only one thing; your additional element is earth."

"These powers will come naturally to you, and as you grow in strength, other powers will make themselves known to you as well. Now that this explanation is over, it is time for you to enjoy your last evening in Warfang, as tomorrow morning we will depart for the White Isle, at which I will show you to your new training ground."

With that he spread his mighty wings and flew off to the highest reaches of the mountains that were to the rear of Warfang, leaving the young warriors to attend to their own ends and finish any business that they may have.

* * *

Not long after Luminitus disappeared into the mountains, the guardians flew into town with the prospective candidates from the various dragon cities in the land. The guardian candidates looked around at the majesty of the largest dragon city in the land.

"Come along now, we don't need to dawdle." Cyril coaxed.

The candidates all nodded and walked with the guardians who continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you think that Ignitus's strange, unique, unusual, and irregular companion has shown yet?" Volteer babbled.

"I'm not sure, Volteer." Terrador mused, "Maybe he has; maybe he hasn't."

"I suppose the only thing we can do is ask Spyro ourselves, hmm?" Cyril looked at Terrador, who nodded.

They continued on until they came in view the temple and in front of the entrance they could see Flame and Spyro sparring with one another and Ember and Cynder speaking to one another. Terrador thought that Ember and Cynder were sick.

He walked up to the dragonesses in question, "Are you two okay?"

Cynder looked up at him, "Yes we're fine. Why do you ask, Terrador?"

"You two are normally at each other's throats, so what happened?" he shook his head.

"A long story happened, but I think you need to introduce us to the new dragons." Cynder said flatly.

Terrador smirked at her usual show of defiance and Cynder gave him an innocent smile.

He then turned to get Spyro and Flame's attention, "Spyro, Flame, I must ask that you pause your duel for a moment."

The brothers did as they were told and came down from the sky, to which their match escalated.

Spyro spoke first, "What is it, Terrador?"

"We have to introduce you to the new guardian candidates; we are getting along in our years and have to train them while we still can, I'll start the introductions with my apprentice. Tierra, come over here" Terrador said.

A light green dragoness approached Terrador. Her underbelly and wing membranes were light blue in color, as were her calm eyes. She had nine horns, much like Cynder, but was fairly more muscular than Cynder. At the end of her tail was a spiked club that looked much more lethal than Terrador's dulled club that was made more for crushing than tearing flesh from bone, as hers was.

"This is my apprentice Tierra. She was the only one in Drak that could pass my test, and none in Cielo could, she shall be the new earth guardian when she has completed her training."

Tierra nodded at each of the older dragons and took her place next to Terrador.

Cyril then walked up, "I suppose I'll take over the introductions from here, Diamant, Torrent, and you Aqua come here."

Three blue dragons, two male, one female approached Cyril, although two had their tails intertwined, as if they were mates.

"These three are my apprentices…go on, introduce yourselves." Cyril urged.

The dark blue male dragon stepped forward, "My name is Diamant. I am from Cielo, the only dragon from there who managed to complete Master Cyril's test for ice dragons."

Diamant was dark blue with light blue underbelly and wing membranes. He had five horns framing his face and ice-like spikes trailing from the horns. He was fairly muscular, but not near as much as Spyro or Flame. His eyes were a vibrant orange and his tail blade was a few pikes at the end of his tail.

The pair of light blue dragons approached, the male spoke first, "Hello, I'm Torrent. I am from the Drak coastline and passed Master Cyril's test for water dragons."

The female spoke next, "I am Aqua; also from the Drak coastline and the only other one to pass Master Cyril's test for water dragons."

Torrent had smooth light blue scales with a purple under belly and wing membranes. He had only two small horns on the top of his head that curved to the contours of his head. There were two dorsal fins on his body, one on the back of his neck, and the other near the base of his tail. He, unlike the other dragons, had webbed feet with sharp claws on them, as well as fins on his legs. He had two fins toward the end of his tail ending with a trident shaped tail blade. His wings were shaped differently than that of a normal dragon; they were curved in certain places that would make him more aerodynamic in water. Lastly his eyes were an electrifying yellow; he was a water dragon all right.

Aqua was slightly different than Torrent, although streamlined as he was, her fins were smaller and she didn't have horns, but her tail blade was larger and much more deadly. It was similar to Cynder's but didn't have the curve that a scythe-like tail blade had. Her underbelly and wing membranes were red and her eyes were a sharp green. Her wings were also smaller, but were shaped the same way; she was a water dragon too.

"And I shall close out the introductions immediately, instantly, directly, promptly, and without delay." Volteer blurted out. "Come here at once Blitz."

A yellow dragon approached, "I am Blitz. I come from Drak, and am the only dragon that managed to pass Master Volteer's test."

Blitz was a golden yellow in color, with a black underbelly and wing membranes. He had four horns that framed his face and purple eyes. He was muscular but had slightly less muscle than Spyro or Flame but looked as if he could put them in good contest when it comes to strength. His tail blade was shaped like a lightning bolt. His spikes lined his back and made him more aerodynamic.

"And Noir you too please." Volteer said.

The last dragon walked up next to Volteer and looked at Spyro and winked at him, Spyro recoiled and sent a mental message to Flame, _Did you see that?_

_Yeah, bro I did. I think that you should tell Cynder about her, and then keep an eye on her. _Flame said.

_Yeah, I'll be sure to do that._ Spyro said.

"I am Noir. I'm from Cielo and the only shadow dragoness that lives in that region. I'm the only one that could pass Master Volteer's test." She again winked at Spyro who immediately turned to Cynder, called her over. She walked up and nuzzled him and looked at him with concerned eyes. He wrapped his tail around hers and looked to Noir with the look that said "Back off."

Noir was an attractive black dragoness with a silver underbelly and wing membranes. She had six silver horns around her face and had orange eyes. The spikes went from the base of her skull to the end of her tail, and at the end of her tail was a scythe-like tail blade, almost identical to Cynder's, but slightly different.

"These are the candidates for the position of guardian for their various elements. Candidates, these are the candidates for fire guardian, Flame and Ember, as well as the saviors of our race, Spyro and Cynder." Terrador completed.

"It is nice to meet all of you, but first we need to speak with the current guardians about a certain matter that has arisen, we hope that you'll understand." Spyro said.

Spyro then beckoned to the guardians and they followed. "You're rooms are all marked by an inscription meaning an element. There is only one double room, and that is the water room. As for the rest of you, you'll have to choose among yourselves." Terrador said as he walked away.

They all regrouped in the meeting room, each taking a place around the pool of visions, "What is it that you need to speak to us about, Spyro?" Cyril asked as he sat down.

"The friend that Father spoke about appeared last night, he revealed to us a weapon that we didn't know about, and intends to instruct us in its use, but the location of which is on the White Isle. We don't even know where on the White Isle he's taking us; it could even be to Father himself." Spyro explained.

"Well you know how to take care of yourselves as well as each other if he doesn't. We'll miss having you for an example, but we will have to make due. Good luck." Terrador rose.

"You will see him tomorrow." Spyro didn't rise, as his now gold eyes were trained on the pool, "In the morning, each of you will awaken to see him, in here, with us."

His eyes reverted back to normal and the smell of eucalyptus filled the room briefly before dissipating into nothing once more.

The dragons rose and returned to their daily activities, except for Spyro and Cynder, who returned to their room, as the use of his aura exhausted Spyro, and Cynder wanted to stay with him.

The next morning, the guardians awoke early as they usually did, and went straight to the meeting room to meet the five young warriors, and Luminitus, just as Spyro foretold.

"How did he do that?" Cyril asked to no one in particular.

"It is the power of his aura acting on its own." Luminitus answered anyway, "The use of such is why I'm taking them to the White Isle with me. Do you find this explanation acceptable?" his own eyes never leaving the pool.

"Yes, we trust you to take care of our wards." Terrador answered.

Luminitus rose, "Then we must leave." He turned and left the temple and waited outside.

The young warriors said their goodbyes and walked out to where Luminitus was waiting.

Hunter rode on Spyro's back and they each took off; their heading, the White Isle.

* * *

Hours later they arrived at the White Isle, but not in an area that Spyro recognized. It was icy and cold in this area, but the sky was beautiful, having a perpetual aurora borealis in it.

Luminitus stepped forward, "Spyro, I want you to scan this area around us. Do you see anything mentionable?"

Spyro did as he was told, and at first he saw nothing, he did a double-take and then saw a sparkle in the middle of the area. He looked more closely and saw a line of light leading straight into the aurora. He approached it, but was stopped by Luminitus.

"You aren't ready for that part just yet." The Griffin chuckled, "I will take it from here."

Luminitus touched the line of light and it flashed, along with the aurora. The aurora then faded into the line and showed a rainbow colored temple in the sky.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Aurora, your new home."

* * *

_I'm so so so so so __**SO**__ sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I've been in a creative mood lately so all of my power has been put into __The Power Within__ but I've finally forced myself away from it so I could work on this._

_I need to know how I'm doing thus far, reviews are VERY helpful in this matter, so if you please, __**review!!**_

_-Ultima_


	7. A Note From the Author

**A Note From the Author**

_Hello my readers,_

_I am sorry for my long absence from this story (and all my others) but I ran into a few bumps in the road and so I couldn't write nearly as much as I would have liked. _

_That said, I would like to make one thing perfectly clear, __**I am not abandoning this or any story that I'm writing as of this moment, **I am simply putting this one on hold while I finish up the other one (or get it to a respectable point)._

_This note is just to make that clear in case any were wondering just where the hell I've been and what the hell I've been up to if not writing. The answer to that is simply one word, college._

_The next chapter is in the works and is actually almost done, but I've run into a couple road blocks. I know what I want to do, but the thing is getting from Point A to Point B. If any would like to have more details to kind of give me a jump start at finishing this chapter, feel free to PM me with an offer and I'll get back to you._

_Additionally, there are a few challenges to the writing savvy out there that are reading this, I'm sure that you might enjoy writing them, I know that I'll enjoy reading them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ultima Phoenix_


End file.
